Episode 08 Banal Story
'Banal Story '''is the eighth episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis Eiji is kidnapped by Yut-Lung, and brought to New York to be held by Golzine. Ash and Max encounter Alexis Dawson, who informs them that "banana fish" is a drug that induces a hypnosis-like state that makes its users susceptible to brainwashing. They also learn that Golzine intends to sell the drug to the United States government. Summary At the Dawson's house, Max gets a phone call from Golzine's men that they have to bring Ash alive. Max and Ash leave with Ash leaving Shorter in charge. While Shunichi and Eiji lock down the house, Shorter and Yut-Lung have a conversation. At Max's house, the police arrive and Max is able to see that his family is safe. Ash takes Michael with him so Max and Jessica can talk. Jessica slaps Max and hugs him telling him that she was scared. Outside, Ash discusses with Michael if the men where white or black. Michael tells Ash that they weren't either. At the Dawson's house, Shunichi is left paralyzed from the tea and Eiji is left in a doll like state. Yut-Lung and Shorter leave before telling Shunichi that he won't let them lay a hand on Eiji. In the car, Yut-Lung thinks about the Banana Fish drug and finds it interesting. At the Dawson's house, Max and Ash arrive to see Shunichi on the floor. Shunichi tries talking to Ash that Eiji and Shorter are not in Chinatown. At the airport, Shorter sits with Eiji and Lee Hua Lung along with Yut-Lung talk about the mission being a success. Later, Arthur arrives with some of Golzine's men. Shorter and Arthur have a little argument and Shorter points a knife at Eiji for everyone to stay back. Shorter brings Eiji with him to the airplane. Yut-Lung and Lee Hua Lung talk about Yut-Lung's mother and her death. At the Dawson's house, Shunichi tells Ash and Max where Shorter and Eiji are going. Ash hears a noise and points a gun for the stranger to come out. The man comes out and reveals himself as Alexis Dawson. At Golzine's mansion, Golzine talks with Senator Kippard and Colonel Holstock about selling the drug. On the airplane, Shorter sit's by Eiji and will be willing to set Eiji free if Golzine does anything funny. At the Dawson's house, Alexis Dawson gives Shunichi an antidote. Ash mentions Banana Fish to Alexis Dawson and asks if he made it. Alexis asks Ash if he is one of the guy's with his younger brother. Alexis shows Ash and Max a hidden room and tells them the story of how they created Banana Fish. After Lee Wang Lung has a talk with Arthur, Lee Wang Lung talks with Yut-Lung about what he knows about Banana Fish. Lee Wang Lung later grabs Yut-Lung by the neck and tells him why he didn't collect the data. Lee wang Lung let's Yut-Lung go and is ordered to get closer to Golzine. In the hidden room, Alexis tells Ash and Max of the drug being like LSD and how the drug becomes a nightmare. Ash becomes mad and grabs Alexis and pins him to a wall. Ash tells Alexis that Griffin suffered through endless nightmares and that his brother is using that drug to sell to the US Government. With everyone waiting on Yut-Lung, Lee Wang Lung tells Arthur that he'll be joining as well. Yut-Lung later plans to take down his brother's for killing his mother. In the hidden room, Alexis explains to Ash and Max that he was going to get rid of the drug, but since he is a scientist , it would be a new discovery. Ash becomes angry and almost punches Alexis before Max stops him. Max punches Alexis and is caught by Shunichi. Shunichi punches Alexis for Eiji and falls down. Golzine's men arrive at the house and take Ash, Max, Shunichi, and Alexis Dawson with them before burning the house down. Characters *Ash Lynx *Eiji Okumura *Max Lobo *Shunichi Ibe *Frederick Arthur *Lee Hua Lung *Lee Shang Lung *Shorter Wong *Yut-Lung *Dino Golzine *Michael *Jessica Randy *Alexis Dawson *Colonal Holstock *Senator Kippard *Abraham Dawson brief flashback Gallery ''Main Article: Episode 08/Image Gallery Episode 08 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 08 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 08 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 08 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 08 - 1 hours until broadcast.png Episode 8 Title Card.jpg Trivia * "Banal Story" is a short story by Ernest Hemingway. References *Vol 05 (Manga) Category:Episodes Category:Anime